


For Berries of For Worse

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Ireland, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, Lance is Amused, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith is flabbergasted and determined on their honeymoon in Ireland. Lance thinks it's adorable.





	For Berries of For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober Day 3: Nature
> 
> So, I might have taken a trip to Ireland this year and this might be very much inspired by said trip. I am very much Keith in this scenario....
> 
> Oh, and there will be more stories inspired by my trip, just a warning.....

Keith had never imagined what his honeymoon would look like. Hell, he hadn’t even ever imagined he would have a boyfriend, let alone get married someday. 

But if someone had told him years ago that for his honeymoon he would be traversing the Irish countryside surrounded by vast greenery and cows and sheep and beautiful valleys and hills, he would have laughed before punching them in the face.

And he would have keeled over right there if they had said he would be walking down the street of a quaint village where they rented a small cottage, hand in hand with his husband. 

_ His husband _. 

A smile pulls at his lips, heat rushing to his cheeks as his heart pounds out a symphony. He’s married, _ married _, and this wonderful beautiful person next to him, the love of his life, is all his. Forever.

A squeeze to his hand drags Keith’s attention his left and he finds Lance watching him, a mirrored look of joy and fondness radiating from his eyes as the wind teases his hair off his forehead.

God, he’s so lucky.

There’s a flash of red over Lance’s shoulder that suddenly grabs Keith's attention and he glances passed him. It’s a bush, one that’s peeking out over the top of a low stone wall lining the walk and dangling from it is a cluster of red and black—

“Are those berries?” he asks, suddenly pulling Lance to a halt in his surprise.

Because yes, Keith may have grown up in the desert and his knowledge of most things pertaining to plants and nature is scant at best, but he knows what berries look like. He’s not a heathen after all, no matter how much Lance may claim otherwise.

He turns his attention back to Lance and points toward the bush. “Those are berries.”

For his part, Lance just frowns as he looks between Keith and the bush, a bemused expression pulling at his features. “Uh, yes?”

“In the wild?” Keith raises his eyebrows as he nears the bush, dragging Lance with him. “Just out here on the side of the road for the taking?”

“Yes?” Lance says again, tone questioning.

Keith is perplexed, finding it completely astonishing that there can be berries here, out in the open, ripe and juicy and free for the taking. “And no one is picking them?!”

Lance for his part, seems unperturbed by this fact, more tickled by Keith’s reaction than anything else. He smiles, pointing at the land spread out down below the little hilltop village. “They’re everywhere, Keith. Like a weed.”

“What?” And the more he looks around, the more he can see. They create barriers between pastures, curve over and around walls, and provide natural fences around houses, growing wherever they so please across the whole countryside. How had he failed to notice them so far?

The answer, of course, is holding his hand, the ring on his finger still new and fresh and lustrous.

“I’m sure most want to get rid of them,” Lance continues, the fondness of his smile leaking into his tone as he watches Keith.

Keith plucks a dark berry from the bush, the fruit sliding off the stem with ease. Perfectly ripe. “But...why?” he asks. He holds the berry up in emphasis as though Lance had somehow missed them before when Keith had pointed them out. “It’s free food. Jams, jellies, pies, that sweet dough thing your abuelita makes.”

“Cobbler.”

“Cobbler, yes!” Keith crows, suddenly excited. God, he misses her cooking so much. “There are so many delicious opportunities here free for the taking.”

Lance chuckles, eyes crinkled and shining with an adoration that still manages to take Keith by surprise.

“I need a container,” Keith says, whipping his head back the way they came. There were a few pieces of empty tupperware in the cabinet next to the sink in their cottage down the road. He’s sure the owners wouldn’t mind if they took those out for a bit. This was important.

He starts urging Lance back with a tug to their still joined hands. But he’s brought to a halt as a now confused Lance asks, “What?”

Keith turns toward Lance, not quite sure what part of wild berries Lance doesn’t understand. The only places he knew berries grew were on farms and in personal gardens and this was clearly so much better in every way. 

“Free. Food.” Keith emphasizes, waving toward the bushes. “We can’t let these go to waste.”

Lance bites his lip, trying to hide his amusement and doing a piss poor job of it. “Of course not. The travesty, the horror.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Come on.” And he pulls on Lance’s hand again to get him moving.

“Now?” Lance asks, looking back over his shoulder at the path and the ruins of a once-proud castle that stood on the top of a hill in the distance. Their destination until a minute ago. “But, the ruins.”

Keith shakes his head finally able to coax Lance into taking a few steps back toward their cottage. “The ruins aren't going anywhere.”

“Apparently, neither are the berries.”

Keith squeezes Lance’s hand as he juts his bottom lip out in a pout. One he knows Lance has a hard time resisting. Use what you’ve got, right? 

“How about this,” he says, lowering his voice into a soft purr as he steps closer. Lance immediately perks up at the change, arms sliding around Keith’s waist to settle at the small of his back. “We pick berries on the way to the ruins then tonight we can make some of that cobbler. It’s a win-win.”

A smirk plays at the edges of Lance’s mouth. “And after cobbler?” He raises an eyebrow at Keith.

Keith feigns consideration before shrugging with a mischievous grin. “You can show me how much you appreciate my brilliant foresight.”

Lance laughs, the sound so honest and genuine that it sends a warmth radiating through Keith’s chest. God, he loves this man. 

Lance pulls Keith flush against his body with a peck on the cheek. “Of course, beautiful husband of mine.”

And if Lance ensures they have empty containers with them everywhere they go during their honeymoon and fresh baked goods full of sweet berries, well Keith doesn’t make a big fuss about it. 

But he knows he made the right choice. It’s always been Lance, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
